There is Nothing Better
by M.Koffe
Summary: There is nothing better than having the comfort that someone out there accepts you — and all your distubances. There is nothing better than realizing you're not alone. There is nothing better than knowing someone will always answer your screams. There is nothing better than waking up and staring into the face of someone you love.


**Just something I wrote after I got home from work yesterday.**

* * *

There is nothing better than having the comfort that someone out there accepts you – and your disturbances.

"Me?" Jason could not believe what he was hearing. Defensively, his hand wrapped around the handle of his gun. Preparing to either shoot himself, or the man standing two feet away. "You are in love, with me?"

Nodding, Dick wrapped his arms around himself. He turned his head down, looking away. The anger in Jason's voice hurt. He was embarrassed at what he had just admitted.

The pair had sex one time. Both men were suffering from a dry spell when it happened. Their bodies were desperate to touch and to be touched and they both just stumbled on each other at the right time. It was supposed to be a one time thing, but for Dick there was no way it could. The image of Jason laying below him, all sparkly from the sweat, out of breath, moaning from pleasure – the image kept gnawing at Dick and he had to do something about it.

"You say a lot of stupid shit, I hope you know that." Jason closed the gap in between them.

Although Dick's eyes were not on him, he knew he had taken off his helmet because he could feel his strong, even breath against his scalp. Swiftly, Jason grabbed his gun and started shooting. At first Dick thought he was aiming at him, but he swirled around and saw another man on the ground behind him him.

"Jason!" Dick turned around to face Jason, who was placing his gun back into its hostler. "Why would you kill him? He wasn't even doing anything -"

"Look closer at him and you'd see he was holding a firearm." Jason spoke over Dick. "Not only that, but he was aiming at you." he gripped a handful of Dick's hair from the back, and forced him to look at him. "And I protect what I love."

Dick was at a loss for words, he knew he should battle Jason right there because killing was wrong and it should never be done, but... All of Dick's internal rambling was silenced by a soft kiss on the lips.

Jason let go of Dick's hair, and as he pivoted he spoke, "Meet me at my safe house once your done here."

There is nothing better than realizing you're not alone.

Jason had locked himself in the bathroom, and he had been there for hours. Dick was starting to worry, "Are you sure you're okay?" he pounded on the door.

"For the millionth time..." Jason spoke back, but his voice was unsteady, "I said I – I'm fine."

"I respect the fact that you want privacy," Dick began to pick at the lock slowly, to give Jason the chance to open the door. "But I think you've had enough private time, and as you're boyfriend I think I -" he heard a loud bang, like something had fallen. "Jay?" Dick panicked, and the feeling continued to build up when there was no response. "Jay!" he had successfully picked the lock and threw the door open.

Jason was laying with his back facing the tub, he curled on his side. His eyes were shut tight tight and his hands were cupped over his mouth. There was a splatter of blood on the rim of the bathtub that trailed to a gash on Jason's head. He had hit his on the bathtub.

Dick knelt down beside him, and stroked Jason's arm, asking, "You feeling sick, Little Wing?"

Jason did not use his words to answer, instead, he lightly shoved Dick out of the way and began heaving into the toilet bowl. Dick began to rub Jason's back, he could feel heat coming off of the other man's shoulders. He had a fever.

Once Jason had finished, he collapsed back and into Dick's chest, "I stood up...to open the door, and got dizzy – and hit my head."

Dick smiled softly, and placed the back of his hand against Jason's forehead, "You're burning up." he scooped Jason up in his arms, "You need to know you're not alone anymore."

There is nothing better than knowing someone will always answer your screams.

It was four in the morning, and Dick shot up from the bed, screaming. His eyes were wide in horror, and his whole body was trembling. Not knowing what was going on, Jason gave into his instincts and tackled Dick back down on the bed. He had pinned the other man down by the wrists, and was about to go off on his partner, until he noticed that he was crying, "Dick...?"

Slowly, Jason eased his grip on him. He was unsure on how to deal with situation, Dick rarely had nightmares and if he did, Jason never knew. Dick sat up, and put his arms around Jason. In a choked sob, he begged, "Don't leave...don't ever leave..."

"I wont." Jason placed one hand on Dick's back, and ran the other soothingly through his dark hair. "I promise, I wont ever leave you."

There is nothing better than waking up and staring into the face of someone you love.

Sleep was thick in his eyes as he forced them open. He was laying on his side, one of his arms tucked under his head. The light from the morning sun pooled into the room, flooding the walls and white blankets with golden rays. A tiny smile twitched on the edge of his lips as his eyes focused on the body laying a foot across from him.

Dick was half awake, the light from the sun danced against his glittering blue eyes. Lazily, he reached an arm out, "C'om 'ere." sleep dangled off his every word, it always took Dick a while to completely wake up.

Jason allowed himself to be pulled closer to Dick. Dick was the only person who could order Jason to do something, and not get punched in the face. The bed sheets tangled underneath them, and around them, reflecting light in all directions. Jason placed a hand on Dick's chest, and kissed at one of the hickeys he had left the previous night.


End file.
